


A little help

by WhatAboutLove (Smearamint)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smearamint/pseuds/WhatAboutLove
Summary: Alex is tall. Maggie is not.





	A little help

Maggie is in Alex's kitchen, on her tiptoes, reaching up into a cupboard - and she hates, _hates_ , _hates_ asking for help - but she just can't quite reach, "Babe, will you grab me a glass?"

"Of course," Alex walks up behind her, puts her hand on her hip, kisses the side of her head and reaches up past her still extended hand, "Here, Baby," she hands her the glass and leans down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thanks," she says as she looks back up into the cupboard.

__________

The next day while Alex is still at work, Maggie rearranges the cupboards so that the things used most often - glasses and coffee mugs, plates, bowls, etc. - are on the bottom shelves in the upper cupboards, you know, as they should be. She's just sitting down on the couch after finishing her task, glass of scotch in hand, bottle on the coffee table, when she hears Alex's key in the door.

"Hey you," Alex says when she spots Maggie smiling up at her. She shrugs off her jacket and hangs it up, "What have you got there?" she asks as she leans down to kiss her.

"Oh, it's that 12 year single malt I was telling you about," she starts to stand, "Let me grab you a glass."

Alex stills her with a hand on her shoulder, "I'll get it." She walks into the kitchen, opens the cupboard and pauses as her hand lands on the shelf where the glasses should be, finding mixing bowls instead. She spots the glasses on a lower shelf, grabs one and closes the cupboard as she turns to find Maggie watching her, eyebrows raised and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She walks back over to the couch, sits down and holds her glass out for Maggie to pour, "How was your day, Baby?"

_'That was easier than I thought,'_ Maggie thinks as she twists the cap off the bottle.

__________

The following day, Alex is already home and has started cooking dinner, when Maggie gets to her apartment. She walks up behind Alex wrapping her arms around her waist, "That smells great, Babe. Can I help?"

"Nope. I've got it under control."

"Okay, I'll set the table," she says pressing a kiss to Alex's neck. She opens the cupboard to find all of the dishes moved back to their original place on the higher shelves.

_'Oh!...maybe not as easy as I thought...'_

"Babe?"

"Oh, here let me help you with that," and Alex walks up behind her, puts her hand on her hip, kisses the side of her head and reaches up to grab the plates and glasses out of the cupboard. She hands them to Maggie and leans down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thanks," she says as she watches Alex close the cupboard and go back to cooking.

__________

Maggie decides that maybe Alex likes her things where they are and picks up a small folding step stool for herself that she tucks in between the refrigerator and the wall. A few days later Alex walks into the kitchen from the bathroom to find her standing on it reaching up to grab coffee mugs for them. Later that evening Maggie can't find it to reach the wine glasses.

"Al..."

"Oh, let me help you," and Alex walks up behind her, puts her hand on her hip, kisses the side of her head and reaches up to grab the glasses out of the cupboard. She hands them to Maggie and leans down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

__________

The following day Alex comes out of the bathroom to find Maggie kneeling on the counter reaching for coffee mugs, "Maggie!" In an instant she's behind her with her hands on her hips and helping her down from the counter, "Let me get those," and Alex puts her hand on her hip, kisses the side of her head and reaches up to grab the mugs out of the cupboard. She hands them to Maggie and leans down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Maggie set the mugs down on the counter, "Babe, what's going on?"

"What?"

"Really?" she points at the dishes on the high shelves.

"What do you mean?"

"I moved them so I could reach them, which I realize may have been overstepping. I got a step stool..."

"I'm sorry. You weren't overstepping. I want you to feel at home here. But you don't need the stool. I'm here. I like getting things for you. I like being the tall one."

"Babe, I like you being the tall one too, but you're not always here and I don't like being dependent."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about it that way," she starts to reach into the cupboard and move things around, but Maggie stops her with a hand on her arm.

"It's ok, Al. That can wait. Just sit and have coffee with me," she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses Alex softly.

Alex watches Maggie pour coffee, black for herself  _'gross'_ and adding just the right amount of sugar and skim milk to Alex's, "Ok Baby, but first..." she moves to the coat closet and pulls Maggie's stool out of it and tucks it back in beside the refrigerator. Maggie smiles at her, hands her her coffee and takes her hand leading her over to the table where the morning paper already sits divided up into the sections they both like to read first.

__________

That night Alex gets home from work to find Maggie in the kitchen leaning on the island, "Hi, Baby," she says as she walks around the island to give Maggie a kiss hello, " How was your day?"

"Good. We got that guy I was telling you about."

"Of course you did. I knew you would," she says as she slides her jacket off, "Celebratory drink?"

"Sure, there's still scotch," she turns to open the cupboard to grab glasses, "Babe, a little help?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't get a chance to move them yet," she walks up behind Maggie, puts her hand on her hip, kisses the side of her head and looks into the cupboard as she starts to reach for the glasses. The shelves are reorganized so that there are some glasses up high and some down low, plates up high and plates down low, bowls up high and bowls down low, mugs up high and mugs down low, "Baby?" she turns Maggie around to face her.

"This way I'm not dependent, but you're still the tall one," she grins up at Alex.

"I like being the tall one," she says as she reaches up into the cupboard, grabbing the glasses and setting them down on the counter.

"I know, Babe," she wraps her arms around Alex's neck and pulls her down into a slow, loving kiss.

 


End file.
